warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Swiftbreeze, a ThunderClan queen, wonders if Moonflower's kit's eyes should be open yet. The kit's mother hushes Swiftbreeze, telling her that she'll open her eyes when she's ready because she's only a day old. Bluekit feels the rasp of her mother's tongue on her flank, and moves closer to her mother's stomach for warmth. Swiftbreeze reminds Moonflower that Bluekit's sister, Snowkit, opened her eyes that morning and talks about how her kits opened their eyes from the moment they were born. She then tells the remaining nursery queens that Leopardkit and Patchkit are natural warriors. Poppydawn gently teases Swiftbreeze by saying that they all know that no kit can compete with her two. :A small paw pokes into Bluekit's side, and she realizes that it is her sister. Snowkit whispers in her ear that there is so much to look at and that she wants to go outside, but Moonflower won't let her go until she is ready. Moonflower tells Snowkit that she'll open her eyes in her own time, and silently Bluekit agrees in her thoughts. In the time gap, Bluekit wakes, feeling the weight of her sister lying on top of her. She can hear Swiftbreeze snoring and Poppydawn breathing, and Leopardkit and Patchkit arguing who should be the mouse in their game. A tom crossly reminds them to watch where they are going as they scuffle in the clearing. :Bluekit wriggles out from under her sister, opening her eyes for the first time. She looks around the den for a moment, wondering if she looks like her mother. She turns to Snowkit, who wakes up and excitedly says that since Bluekit has opened her eyes, they can go out and explore. They decide to surprise Patchkit and Leopardkit, but Moonflower stops them, questioning where they think they're going. Bluekit replies they are going outside and Moonflower comments, relieved, that Bluekit had opened her eyes. She allows them to leave after a quick grooming. :The sisters barge out of the den, blinking against the bright sunlight. Neither can spot Patchkit or Leopardkit, so they head towards the fresh-kill pile. Bluekit starts to grab a mouse, but a squirrel falls on top of her, much to the amusement of the warriors nearby. Patchkit and Leopardkit approach them once Bluekit is out from under the squirrel and they start to show the kits around the camp. They visit the apprentices' den first, the two older kits saying that they can't wait to start training and talk without Swiftbreeze telling them to sleep. Dapplepaw comments that they'll be glad to get sleep after they start their apprenticeship. Leopardkit says they're showing Snowkit and Bluekit around camp, and Dapplepaw amusedly meows to show them the dirtplace. Bluekit announces they can clean their own nest now, and the apprentice replies that she'll let Whitepaw know. :Bluekit and Snowkit leave Leopardkit and Patchkit with Dapplepaw, who is teaching them the hunting crouch, to explore by themselves. After a minute, when the sisters are hiding, the apprentice and kits wonder where Bluekit and Snowkit had gone, but Patchkit says she can show them the sandy hollow now. Dapplepaw protests, and states that the ravine is as far as they'll go. :A muzzle from behind sends Bluekit and Snowkit tumbling from their hiding place. The cat asks what they are doing in the warriors' den, and quieries if they are Moonflower's kits. Bluekit responds that they are and the warrior introduces himself as Stonepelt before asking if they were looking for Stormtail, who is out hunting. Bluekit replies that they weren't and they were exploring the camp for themselves. Stonepelt tells her that a good warrior learns from their Clanmates, but Snowkit blurts out that they thought it would be more fun. The gray tom replies that it's not fun being woken from naps by kits and leaves to eat. :The sisters start to explore the camp once more, and Bluekit finds a den under a rock. She hisses to her sister what it is, and another voice replies that it is Pinestar's den. She backs out, expecting to be in trouble, and the tom introduces himself as Featherwhisker, the medicine cat apprentice, saying that he had been at her kitting. He tells her that she shouldn't go in there uninvited, and, when Bluekit asks, he meows that he will tell Pinestar since he'll smell her anyway, but that he wouldn't be angry - instead, he would admire her curiosity. :Featherwhisker leads the kits to the elders' den. A tortoiseshell asks if the medicine cat apprentice had brought some mouse bile, and an orange tom says that Mumblefoot wouldn't get ticks if he didn't insist on going hunting. Mumblefoot tells the orange tom, Weedwhisker, that he'll stop hunting when he's dead because there aren't enough apprentices to feed them. Featherwhisker reminds them that Patchkit and Leopardkit will be ready soon, and steps aside to reveal Bluekit and Snowkit. :Larksong hurries forward to lick the kits and Featherwhisker comments that it's their first time out of the nursery. The elderly she-cat tells them not to notice his teasing, since he's a medicine cat. Featherwhisker corrects her, noting he's a medicine cat apprentice, but Mumblefoot just says that that means he does the duties while Goosefeather lays around. He comments that he saw the medicine cat sunning himself at the Owl Tree. Featherwhisker replies that Goosefeather knows every herb in the forest, but Mumblefoot mutters that he can't bother to pick them. Featherwhisker tells the kits that the elder and Goosefeather have never agreed, and Larksong interjects that Goosefeather is Moonflower's littermate. :Larksong has the kits tell about themselves and Bluekit does so. Weedwhisker welcomes them and says they'll be in trouble in no time, as he doesn't know a kit who doesn't. Mumblefoot comments that Pinestar should make Leopardkit and Patchkit apprentices soon, and Featherwhisker suggests that he asks to take them out for herb gathering. Larksong tells Featherwhisker to take them back, since they look tired, and he does so. Bluekit and Snowkit snuggle beside their mother, and Moonflower tells them that there is much more than the camp. Snowkit asks how far the world stretches, and Moonflower replies that she doesn't know. Bluekit protests that her legs will never travel that far, and Moonflower says that one day they'll be strong enough to walk the whole world. Characters Major *Snowkit }} Minor *Moonflower *Poppydawn *Leopardkit *Patchkit *Dapplepaw *Stonepelt *Featherwhisker *Mumblefoot *Larksong *Weedwhisker }} Mentioned *Whitepaw *Stormtail *Pinestar *Goosefeather }} Errors *Snowkit is mistakenly called Leopardkit. Notes and references nl:Blauwsters voorspelling/Hoofdstuk 1 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc